O Fim da Felicidade
by FireKai
Summary: Ann sempre fora uma pessoa alegre. Quando Cliff se mudou para a aldeia, Ann ficou feliz e acabou por se apaixonar por ele. Mas então, surgiu Claire e estragou tudo. Oneshot. Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town.


**Título: **O Fim da Felicidade

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casal: **Ann x Cliff x Claire

**Aviso: **Harvest Moon e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Ann sempre fora uma pessoa alegre. Quando Cliff se mudou para a aldeia, Ann ficou feliz e acabou por se apaixonar por ele. Mas então, surgiu Claire e estragou tudo. Oneshot. Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town.

**O Fim da Felicidade**

Detesto-a! Detesto-a! Detesto-a!

O meu nome é Ann e vivo na Aldeia Mineral. Normalmente, sou uma pessoa animada e esforçada, gosto de ajudar os outros e tudo o mais. Mas desde há uns tempos, tenho notado muitas mudanças em mim.

Eu era feliz. Sim, era, já não sou. O meu pai e eu tratamos da estalagem da aldeia. Estamos sempre ocupados, mas temos convívio com as pessoas e, em geral, é um trabalho compensador. Um dia, na aldeia, surgiu o Cliff.

Desde que chegou, o Cliff nunca foi uma pessoa muito aberta. Não gostava de falar muito sobre o seu passado ou porque tinha vindo para a aldeia. Eu compreendi que ele era assim e não tentei aprofundar o assunto para não o aborrecer.

Apesar de ser um pouco fechado, depois de o conhecer por alguns meses, vi que na realidade ele é uma pessoa muito querida, um pouco inseguro, mas depois de quebrarmos as barreiras que ele põe à sua volta e ele ganhar confiança connosco, é uma boa pessoa para conversarmos.

Ainda me lembro da tarde em que fomos os dois passear para o topo da Colina Mãe. O sol brilhava no céu, os pássaros cantavam alegremente e havia uma ligeira brisa que baloiçava os meus cabelos ruivos.

Sentámo-nos à beira da colina, olhando para a paisagem.

"A paisagem é linda." disse Cliff, com um sorriso.

Sorri-lhe também. Tendo vivido toda a minha vida na Aldeia Mineral, a paisagem não me oferecia grande novidade, mas não podia negar que era bonita.

"Devíamos ter pensado em fazer aqui um piquenique." disse eu.

"Teria sido boa ideia. Mas pode ficar para outra altura."

"Sim, claro." apressei-me eu a dizer. "Podemos vir cá noutra altura. Não me importo nada."

Eu começara a gostar bastante da companhia do Cliff. Ele não falava tanto como eu, mas era um bom ouvinte e bom conselheiro. Gostava de passar horas na igreja, falando com o padre Carter ou apenas sentado em silêncio. Comecei a acompanhá-lo à igreja algumas vezes, apesar de não entender bem o que ele via naquele lugar para gostar de lá passar tanto tempo.

Quando dei por mim, apercebi-me que estava apaixonada por ele. Acho que as coisas foram acontecendo a pouco e pouco e só me dei conta nesse dia. Mas porque não? O Cliff era bom rapaz, não tinha mais ninguém e parecia ser um bom pretendente. Não que eu estivesse logo a pensar que se namoro, tenho de casar, mas já se sabe que numa aldeia, as pessoas quando ouvem falar em namoro, pensam logo em casamento como um passo a dar no futuro.

E estava tudo bem. Eu estava feliz. O Cliff parecia sempre alegre quando estava perto de mim. Decidi esperar um pouco para lhe revelar os meus sentimentos. Queria primeiro tentar perceber o que ele sentia por mim. Se era só amizade ou poderia ser algo mais. E depois, chegou a Claire e arruinou tudo.

A Claire comprou uma quinta que estava abandonada e mudou-se para lá. Uma mulher a gerir sozinha uma quinta é pouco comum e claro que foi razão para falatório em toda a aldeia. Quando ela chegou à aldeia, toda a gente a quis conhecer. Eu estava curiosa, mas nada demais. Já o Cliff, queria mesmo conhecê-la.

E foi aí que a minha infelicidade começou. A Claire parecia simpática e humilde.

"Sempre gostei do campo. E uma quinta é um desafio enorme, mas acho que vai ser divertido e tentarei dar o meu melhor." tinha dito ela. "E acho que nas aldeias, as pessoas são sempre mais simpáticas."

O Cliff ficou logo fascinado pela Claire e pela sua vontade de trabalhar. E a Claire pareceu gostar do Cliff. Com o passar do tempo, comecei a ver que o Cliff a ia visitar todos os dias. Fiquei zangada.

"Cliff, porque é que vais ver a Claire todos os dias?" perguntei-lhe eu, numa das noites, depois do jantar.

"Quero saber como ela se está a dar na quinta. Espero que ela consiga dar conta do recado sozinha."

Eu acreditei. Mas as visitas tornavam-se mais frequentes, passando a ser mais do que uma vez por dia e às vezes o Cliff ficava lá a almoçar ou jantar. Quando a Mary me veio contar que a mãe dela os tinha visto de mãos dadas, fiquei furiosa.

"Não pode ser!" gritei eu, zangada. "A tua mãe deve estar enganada."

"Não. Ela viu-os mesmo de mãos dadas." disse Mary. "Devem ser namorados."

Eu não queria acreditar. A Claire tinha chegado há tão pouco tempo e já estava a conseguir roubar o coração do Cliff. Eu não ia deixar! E então, pouco depois, o Cliff teve uma conversa comigo, mas não foi sobre a Claire.

"Tenho de tentar arranjar um emprego." disse Cliff. "Senão não poderei ficar aqui. Estou quase a ficar sem dinheiro para pagar a estadia e a comida."

Eu queria dizer que ele podia ficar de graça, mas eu sabia que o meu pai não iria concordar com isso.

"Vou tentar arranjar-te um trabalho, Cliff." disse eu. "Não terás de ir embora. Prometo."

E realmente, tentei. Pedi à Lillia, ao Saibara, ao Jeff, ao doutor Trent, mas nenhum deles precisava da ajuda do Cliff e assim, comecei a temer que o Cliff se fosse embora.

Mas então, um dia ele veio ter comigo, sorridente.

"Já tenho um emprego." disse ele.

"Que bom!" gritei eu, feliz. "Que emprego é que arranjaste?"

"Vou ajudar o Duke na casa de vinhos." explicou Cliff.

"Isso é óptimo. Fica aqui mesmo ao lado." disse eu, sorrindo.

"Tenho de agradecer à Claire. Foi ela que me arranjou o emprego. Aparentemente, o Duke perguntou-lhe se sabia de alguém que o pudesse ajudar e a Claire sugeriu-me a mim."

Eu fiquei muito aborrecida. Todos os dias o Duke aparecia na estalagem. Eu tenho quase a certeza de que ele sabia que o Cliff precisava de emprego. E em vez de vir ter comigo ou com o Cliff directamente, tinha ido ter com a Claire e agora o Cliff estava-lhe grato.

Comecei cada vez a gostar menos da Claire. E então, eles anunciaram que estavam a namorar. As pessoas ficaram contentes por ele.

"Fazem um casal muito bonito." tinha dito Manna.

"Tens bom gosto, rapaz." tinha dito Duke.

"De certeza que vão ser muito felizes." tinha dito o padre Carter.

A cada dia, eu ficava mais desgostosa. Tentei convencer o Cliff a irmos fazer o tal piquenique, mas ele dizia que tinha sempre coisas combinadas com a Claire. E então, um dia ele anunciou que se iam casar.

Foi o desabar do meu mundo. E casaram-se mesmo. Agora estão os dois a viver na quinta da Claire. E eu, detesto-a! Detesto-a! Detesto-a! Ela roubou-me a minha felicidade! Se não tivesse vindo para cá, eu teria ficado com o Cliff, tenho a certeza.

E assim, agora passo os dias sem sorrir. Não tenho vontade para nada. Estou a pensar ir-me embora, como fizeram a Aja e a Joanna. Quero esquecer o Cliff. É o melhor que tenho a fazer. Vou-me embora e vou começar uma nova vida, longe daqui. Porque, cada vez que vejo o Cliff com a Claire, é como se tivesse levado uma facada no coração. Não posso viver mais assim... sim, vou ter mesmo de me ir embora. Para sempre!


End file.
